Tuesday Afternoon
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: Danny gets a heartbreaking phone call from Dougie, he's the only person who can fix Dougie's broken heart


_Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is based off All Time Low's Daydream away, unfortunately I don't own that either. :( _

_This maybe the last one shot for a while, thinking of doing a chaptered fic, hope you enjoy, and feel free to review. _

_P.s I love Lara (Louige for the win!)_

I woke up with my phone ringing, it must have been late, 10, later than I thought. I rolled over and grabbed my phone, just as it stopped ringing, great. I see 3 missed called from Dougie, he must really need something, I'm usually the last one he chooses to call. I don't think he sees the fact that I actually care, I know he's joking but it still upset me. I picked up my phone as it started ringing again, I swiped the screen to answer the phone.

"Hey Dougs, what's up?" I ask, but all I hear is whimpering and the sobbing down the other end of the line. "Dougie, Dougie what's wrong?" I ask again but all I can hear is still more whimpering. I could almost see him curled in a ball behind his bedroom door. "Dougie please you're scaring me." I say panicked, I was now rushing around my room to get dressed and get my keys to leave. I hear him mumble something from the other end of the phone. "What was that Donners?" I ask hoping for a reply.

"SHE LEFT ME!" Dougie shouted down the phone. He was obviously upset and angry at the same time. "I trusted her and she left me, Danny. I really loved her and she left me again. How could I be so stupid?" He was rambling to himself more than me but I let him, he needed to get it out. "I should have never of gotten into a relationship, I'm never going to love anyone again." He states. I hope to god he's just saying that in anger. If I had my way I'd keep him in a safe place so he's never have to lose a love again.

I want him to like me, I know I should trust me I know. Tom's told me, he accepts that I'm gay, I mean so do the rest of the band, Harry was a bit off at first but I think it just came as a shock, but Tom was right when saying _"You can't do anything about it, especially as he doesn't feel the same way, it could ruin the band." _He was right I couldn't, but I couldn't but I could still be a good friend now.

"Okay Dougs, I'm on my way."

"Okay, and Danny?" He inquired

"Yes Donners?"

"I love you." I know he meant it in a platonic way, but for right now I can pretend that it's something more.

"Love you too, Dougs." I say meaning it more than in a platonic way, but keeping that thought just a daydream away.

I ran down the street to Dougie's house, I knocked on the door, many times. I was waiting for him to answer for a good ten minutes, I was getting impatient but I knew he needed me. I was stood there knocking for another good ten minutes, before I got a text _*It's open.*_ That was it he must be really hurting. Of course he was the "Love of his life" just left him. I walked through the door all the lights were off. Her keys on the side, and a note _"Dougie, _

_You deserve so much more than me, I have to leave, I've took my stuff and I've left my keys, please forgive me,_

_Lara." _

That's it she was gone, finally. No not finally Dougie loved her, don't be so jealous Danny. I gather he would be upstairs. I quickly went upstairs, I went to open his door, I heard more whimpering. As I opened the door I saw him in the corner, tear marks down his face, I felt bad, I'd never been hurt as much as Dougie had. For someone so young, he was so broken.

"Hey Dougs." I started

"Hey Danny, sorry I called you, I really am." he rushed out apologies

"I'm just wondering, why me? You could of had any other guys, Harry to hug you and make you feel better, or Tom to give you advice-" I was cut off.

"Or you to take my mind of it and make me laugh." Dougie said, smiling. "I've dealt with the emotional, right now I need to laugh, I get that I wasn't good enough. So lets just go have fun, ay?" Dougie stated rather than asked.

"Um okay, are you sure we can chat if you want?" I said, I knew I wasn't good at pep talks.

"Don't go all Tom on me Danny. Just be your usually funny self." Dougie replied. He called me out of all of the others he called me, here comes that fuzzy feeling again.

"Okay Dougs, what'ya wanna do?" I asked, hoping he would say just stay in and watch a movie. That way I could pretend it was a date, stupid but true.

"How about we go out, make fun of all the douche-bag guys chasing down the desperate wives?" Dougie looked enthusiastic for the first time I arrived.

"Yeah we can do that, Dougs" I said making him smile.

About half and hour later we were walking around the town, laughing at all the guys, shopping, being told off and being completely deprived of the manliness.

"Just think Dougie, you could of been one of them." I say trying to make him smile.

"Yeah thank god." Dougie laughs, now he's gotten over the shock he's much better almost happy.

After many hours, it was now 4 o'clock on a Tuesday afternoon. We were sit on Dougie's kitchen floor eating ice-cream and laughing to each other, making jokes, he was so happy now. So different to a couple of hours ago.

"Thank you for everything, Danny. You always make me feel better, the other guys do as well but, you more than the others, and I was wondering. Could you stay here for a while, just a couple nights." Dougie said in one long string.

"Of course Doug." I said my heart beat raising a couple beats a second. After many hours of sitting there laughing, talking and cuddling. He really loved hugs, away from the public, for some reason he sees needing a hug as weakness. It's not and it was really nice, I really did love him, didn't I?

At about 9 we went up to bed, I was about to pass and go to a spare room, when Dougie reach up on his tip toes, hugged me and kissed my cheek. It left a tingling feeling on my cheek. I could feel myself blushing, it was obvious.

"I was, um, I was wondering if you could stay with me, just for tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Sure Don." I stated this wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't exactly turn around and say _"No, I'm sorry, I'm completely in love with you, and I don't think this is a good idea."_ He needs me, so suck it up.

I followed Dougie into his room, he chucked me a T-shirt. He climbed into his side of the bed. He looked so tired so lonely, his eyes were falling closed when I got into the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, it was a quiet and pleasant sleep. Until about 3 o'clock in the morning, I was awoken by Dougie cuddled into my chest, it made my heart swell the thought of him being so close to me. He had his hair, everywhere. His hands loosely curled into my T-shirt. I noticed little things like this since I had realized I was in love with him. I just couldn't help it, I could feel myself falling asleep again, I didn't want to I wanted to stay awake and look at Dougie.

I woke up the next morning Dougie was by my side, arms wrapped fittingly round my waist, I wish we were more than friends, but we're not, so I'll kep him just a daydream away, then I won't lose him.

"You enjoy looking at me in the morning?" Dougie breaks me out of my daydream.

"I-I-urm." I stutter trying to think of a comprehensible sentence.

"Dan, I know" Dougie said out of the blue.

"I- um about what?" I ask of course about me liking him but I can't help it I have to ask.

"About you, about us."

Us. Did he just say us, maybe he likes me too, of course he doesn't.

"And I like you too."

What? I've waited my whole life to hear that and now I can't even think of an answer back to him.

"I know this is sudden. But I heard you talking to Tom, and then I started thinking, trying to push the feelings away, but I couldn't. Then Lara broke up with me, and I called you, and now I just can't stop these feelings, I understand if yours are gone but please say you still feel the same."

I couldn't speak, so I did the only logical thing I could think of. I kissed him. Yes, I kissed him. It was quick, soft and loving. And when he kissed back I felt fuzzy from my heart to my stomach.

"Of course, I feel the same Dougie."


End file.
